Voice
by Aiko19th
Summary: Sorry Everyone... I didn't write chapter 05 yet... damn Naraku-temee-author's block!
1. Chapter One: It's just a camp!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and Ranma! They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-samasensei... But I really want to own them... ;___;  
  
READ IT!!!  
My notes: Ok... Let me tell you something.. Inuyasha's seyuu is Yamaguchi Kappei-sama and he is Ranma's too! And Kikyo's seyuu is Hidaka Noriko-sama who is Akane's too! And in this fic I'm going to confuse you with their voices! -___-" Well... I hope you like it! Just one more thing.. I update this fic, because my english is horrible.. and I'm trying to correct some old stuff.. XD See ya!

This is a Inuyasha and Ranma½ crossover. And it is Inuyasha&Kagome and Ranma&Akane, ok?! - I hope things stay like this.. XP

Japanese/English:  
-sama : someone like a king/queen, someone important!  
-chan : used to kids and cute girls/boys...  
-kun : Hum.. normally used to boys... ["Akane-kun"... like Kuno says... is kind of correct, I think.. because she is a "tomboy"! ^^;]  
baka : idiot  
ore/watashi/atashi: I  
kawaikune : uncute  
Goshinboku : That old tree that Inuyasha was sealed... -__-"  
Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Era  
kitsune: fox  
youkai: demon  
houshi: monk/priest

  
Chinese/English: [sorry if something is wrong, but I'm NOT chinese!]  
ai len : dear, darling, beloved  
wo ai ni : I love you

[MY NOTES]  
"SPEECH"  
'THOUGHT'

Ok?! Then.. start reading it... 

  
Voice  
Chapter One: It's just a camp!  
Fanfic by: Aiko-chan  
2002 ~ 2003

It is a normal summer at Tendo's dojo... [well I mean.. "normal" because there isn't anything normal!]  
"Nani!?!" A male voice yelled.  
"Ranma! Be a Man and stay these days with Akane-san. I mean, both alone!" Genma said.  
"No way!!!" A feminine voice yelled.  
"Akane! You and Ranma have to stay alone sometimes...!" Soun said.[Akane's dad!]  
"No way that I will stay alone with this tomboy!" Ranma yelled.  
"No way that I will stay alone with this hentai!" Akane yelled.  
"It is just a camp my daughter!!" Soun yelled.  
Genma and Ranma started fighting.  
"No!! I hate camps!" Akane said.  
SPLASH [sound effect... -___-"]  
"Ah!!! Old man! I told you I'm not going with her!!" Ranma[now a girl...] yelled.  
| I'm saying that you HAVE to go! |  
"Here, some hot water Saotome-san, Ranma-kun" Kasumi said.  
"Hey guys! It is just a camp, ok?!" Nabiki said.  
"But I don't want to go!" Akane yelled.  
BAM  
Everyone entered.  
"If violent girl don't go, Shampoo go with Ranma ai len!" Shampoo said.  
"Ranma won't stay alone with Akane-san!" Ryoga said.  
"Akane-kun and pig-tailed-girl are my goddess, I won't let you go!!" Kuno started dreaming.  
"Ohohohohoho, Ranma darling!! I will go with you!" Kodachi appeared.  
"I'm going to cook okonomiyaki only for you Ran-chan!" Ukyo said.  
"Shampooo" Mousse yelled.  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Ranma yelled.  
"Ranma Ai len!!"  
"Ranma darling!"  
"Ran-chan"  
"Oh God..." Akane looked at them.  
"Akane-san"  
"Akane-kun"  
"Shampoo"  
"Ah!!" Akane looked at Ranma and he looked at her.  
"No way!!!!!!!!!" They yelled.

At Tokyo...  
"Nani?!" A female voice said.  
"Hai Kagome-chan, you have to go to this camp!" Mama said. [Kagome's mother!]  
"But mama! I have to help Inuyasha to...." Kagome started telling her the same story...  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... You are always thinking about him!" Mama said.  
"I..." Kagome blushed.  
"You have to think about yourself! You have to take a break!"   
"Okay mama... I'll tell Inuyasha that I'll have some tests...bye!!" Kagome went to Sengoku Jidai.

"Sorry minna!" Kagome said.  
"That's ok Kagome-sama!" Miroku said.  
"I'll miss you Kagome!" Shippou said.  
"Kagome-chan, you have to talk to Inuyasha... " Sango said.  
"Ok.. I'll find him! Bye!!" Kagome said.  
'Minna I'll miss all of you...' Kagome thought.

At Goshinboku  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at the tree.  
"Hm..?" Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome.  
Kagome smiled.  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome said  
"Feh! Nothing!" He said.  
'Thinking about Kikyo... right?' Kagome thought. "Ano... Inuyasha..." She looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I'll have some tests... " She started telling the same story...  
"NANI?! Another test?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Yeah... And I have to study..."  
"And the Shikon no Tama?!" He yelled.  
"Eh?" She looked at him. "Shikon no tama?! Geez... I thought that you were worried about me, and you are talking about that stupid jewel!!"  
"Eh... Kagome...."  
"I know that I ONLY your tama-detector... but...."  
"Ka-"  
"Listen.. I'll go home and you can search for the shards ALONE!!!" She yelled.  
Inuyasha looked scared.  
"Oi... Kagome... wait... I was..." Inuyasha started explaining.  
"Sayonara... Inuyasha!" She left.  
"OI KAGOME!!!" He yelled.  
"Osuwari"  
Squashed on the ground...  
"You can search your precious Shikon no Tama alone ok!? I have to go, and don't try to seach me because you won't find me home!" She said and left.

  
The other day at bus.  
"Oh god..." Akane sighed.  
"Excuse me..." A female voice. "This seat is occuped?"  
"No..., you can sit here..." Akane looked at the girl.  
She was beautiful, has long black hair, beautiful eyes, and was wearing a light blue dress.  
"Ah.. I'm sorry!" The girl said. "I'm Kagome Higurashi!" she said.  
"Ah...ah... I'm... I'm Akane Tendo!" She looked at Kagome. 'She is so beautiful...'  
"Nice to meet you Akane Tendo!" Kagome smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Kagome! You can call me Akane!" Akane smiled.  
"Ok... Akane-chan!" ^__^  
"Haya..." Someone collided with Kagome.  
"Ite..." She looked at the person, a girl wearing chinese cothes.  
"Ai len!!" Shampoo yelled and jumped on Ranma. [poor Ranma... -___-"]  
"Hey Shampoo!! Come here and apologize to Kagome-chan!" Akane yelled.  
"Hum..?" Shampoo looked at a girl sat beside Akane. "Haya... Shampoo is sorry!" She said.  
"Hum? Kagome...-chan?" Ranma looked at her.  
"Eh?" Kagome looked at Ranma.  
Silence...  
"Inu.. yasha..." Kagome whispered. [well... they look alike...and their voice~~]  
Shampoo looked at them.  
"Hey you girl! Ranma is Shampoo ai len!" Shampoo yelled.  
"No way!! Ohohohoh, Ranma darling is mine!" Kodachi yelled.  
"Hey!! Ran-chan is mine ok!?" Ukyo yelled.  
"Shampoo!!" Mousse yelled.  
"Ano..." Kagome looked at them.  
Ranma was staring at Kagome.  
"Hey Kagome-chan, this guy is Ranma, and all those girls fighting are his fiance!" Akane said.  
"Eh?!"Kagome looked at those girls fighting.  
"Excuse me! I'm Tatewaki Kuno!" Kuno kissed Kagome's hand. "The blue thunder of Furinkan High School!" He yelled.  
"Get out of here weird!" Ranma kicked him. "Yo! I'm Ranma Saotome!" Ranma said.  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you!" Kagome smiled.  
'So cute....' Ranma thought.  
"Hey... Ranma..." Akane yelled.  
"Hum? What Akane?"  
"Look behind you..." Kagome said.  
Behind him were three angry girls.  
"Ranma ai len..."  
"Ranma darling..."  
"Ran-chan..."  
"Wha... what....?!" He looked at them.  
The thee girl turned to look at Kagome.  
"Eh?" She looked at the angry girls.  
"Ranma ai len is mine!!" Shampoo yelled.  
"Ranma darling is mine!!!" Kodachi yelled.  
"Ran-chan is mine!!!" Ukyo yelled.  
And they started attacking Kagome.  
"Kyaaaa!!!" She yelled.  
Then Ranma defended her.  
"Hey you stop it!!! Kagome-chan is not interested in Ranma!" Akane yelled.  
"She is right!!! I'm not here to find a boyfriend! At least not someone who have 3 jealous fiance!" Kagome said.  
"Hum... ok..." They said in unison and left... [all yelling "Ranma is mine~~~~~"]  
"Sorry about these girls!" Akane said.  
"Ok... no problem Akane-chan..." Kagome smiled. 'They almost killed me!!!' She sighed. ^___^"  
"Are you ok?!" Ranma asked.  
"Yeah..." She smiled. 'At least I'm intact.... yet...' ^___^"  
"Those girls are so boring, at least somebody who is nice!" Ranma smiled.  
Kagome blushed. 'Inuyasha's smile.... so cute!!!' "Eh... arigato..." She smiled again.  
Akane looked at them....  
"Just a second Kagome-chan..." Akane caught Ranma's arm. "What are you DOING?!" She yelled.  
"Eh?!!" He looked at her.  
"Why are you flirting her?!!?" She yelled again....  
"ORE?!?!" he yelled.  
"Yeah.. you are flirting her!!!" She yelled.  
* everybody was staring at Akane *  
"Eh..." Akane blushed.  
"Hum?" Kagome looked at them.  
"I... I wasn't... Akane... wait I...." Ranma started explaining...  
Akane caught her mallet and hit him... Kagome was very surprised.  
"A... ano.... Akane-chan... Ranma-kun.. daijoubu?" Kagome asked.  
"I'm ok... I'm better now..." Akane smiled.  
"Ranma...kun?" Kagome looked at him squashed on the ground. "Da.. daijoubu?"  
"I'm... alright.... yet...." Ranma said.

At the place.... [ the camp!! _ _;]  
"Hello everybody, I'm the your monitor in this camp! I'm Kaori Suzaku, call me Kaori! Nice to meet all of you!"She said. "This year we aren't going to sleep on the ground!! Now we have bedrooms!" She smiled.  
"Ah!!! You heard that Akane-chan?!?! How lucky!!!" Kagome yelled.  
"Yeah.." Akane smiled.  
"Hum... I don't care about it..." Ranma said.  
"And we have bathroom with hot water!!!" The monitor said.  
"How lucky!!!" Ranma said.  
"Hum? Why are you soooo interested on this Ranma-kun?" Kagome looked at him.  
"Eh... no... it isn't..." He started explaining.  
Kagome was looking at him with a I-don't-even-want-to-know-what-you-are-thinking-about face.  
"Oi! Oi! I'm not a kind of pevert!" Ranma yelled.  
"Oh.... Look who is saying this! The Hentai!" Akane said.  
"I am not!" They started arguing...  
"Of course you are!"  
"Ano.. could you guys...." Kagome was looking at them. ^___^"  
"Anta wa totemo kawaiikune!" [Sorry everyone... but if my japanese is correct, it means 'You are so uncute!' ]  
"You can stay alone or in trio!" Kaori yelled.  
"Kagome-chan!! Let's share a room?!" Akane asked.  
"Hai!" Kagome smiled. "Ano.. Ranma-kun... are you going to stay alone?"  
"Ye---"  
"Of course not, Kagome-chan! He have 3 beautiful fiance! He doesn't want to stay alone!" Akane cut him.  
"Yeah... I forgot about them..." Kagome said.  
"Ranma Ai len!!"  
"Ranma darling!"  
"Ran-chan"  
"LET'S SHARE A ROOM!!" They yelled.  
"No way!!! Get off me!!" Ranma yelled.  
"Ranma is mine!!!" They yelled.  
"That's it!! Shut up all of you!!" Akane yelled.  
"Violent girl is not stay with my ai len!"  
"Yeah!! This girl won't stay with my darling!" - she started laughing... Ohohohoohoh..... XD  
"Hey! Who said that I want to share a room with that hentai?!" Akane yelled.  
"Who is the hentai?!" Ranma yelled. "And who said that I want to share a room with this tomboy?!"  
"Ano... minna...." Kagome said.  
"Oh... my goddess, I Tatewaki Kuno the blue thunder of Furinkan High School, allow you to share a room with me!!" He said to Kagome. "Akane-kun, you know that my heart belongs to you and the pig-tailed-girl, but this wonderful girl wants to have her chance!" He started dreaming.  
"Shampoo!! Let's share a room!!!" Mousse hugged Kagome.  
"Kyyaa~~~!!!" She yelled.  
Then Ranma kicked him.  
"Ranma you bastard!! Shampoo is mine!!" Mousse yelled.  
"BUT I'M NOT SHAMPOO!!" Kagome yelled.  
"Eh?" He put his glasses. "Ah... gomenasai Kagome-san!!" He said.  
"Shampoo is that chinese girl right? That's her!" Kagome points.  
"Thanks!! Shampoooo my love!!" He started running.  
"Ah... Thanks Ranma-kun!" Kagome smiled.  
"Iie... that was nothing...." He blushed.  
Someone pulled Ranma's ear.  
"Soooo..... you weren't flirting her... right Ranma!" Akane said.  
"A--a---a---Aka--ne"  
"Akane-chan... you looks like... jealous!" Kagome said.  
"What??" Akane blushed.  
"Hey you guys!!" The monitor yelled.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Come here to choose a room!" Kaori said.  
"Ranma is mine~~~~~~~~~" Those girls yelled.  
"Shut up!!!!" He yelled.  
"You can't share a room with boys!!!" Kaori yelled.  
"Let's go Akane-chan! Let's choose a room!" Kagome smiled.  
"Ok!"

After this.... Akane and Kagome was sharing a room, Ranma was alone[Do you want to see dead?!], Shampoo and Ukyo was in one room and Kodachi was with Kuno well they are brothers! and Mousse and Ryoga in another room.  
Akane's room was beside Ranma's, who chose a room very far from those weirds! I think I'll draw a map... XD  
Then after everyone set all things ready.. Akane and Kagome was talking in theirs room.  
"Soooo nice~~~~~~~~" *smiiiiiiile*  
"Calm down, Kagome-chan!" Akane smiled.  
"I just can't belive that I can sleep in a bed! And have hot bath!!" Kagome was so happy... 'If only I could have it in Sengoku Jidai...'  
"Eh... it just looks like..."   
"What?" Kagome asked.  
"Just looks like you don't have a bed and... hot water in your house..." Akane said.  
"Eh.. IT IS NOT IT!!" Kagome blushed. "I do have it but..." She started thinking about Inuyasha... 'I should have said good bye to him...'  
Akane was looking at her very curious...  
"Hum.. boyfriend?" She asked.  
"Eh?" Kagome blushed. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" She yelled. "How can someone like a jerk, selfish, stubborn... although he have some qualiti-" Kagome looked at Akane who was staring her. Now Kagome was like a tomato, veeery red! "He... he... isn't..."  
"Huuum~~~~ It is very intersting..." Akane smiled.  
"Na.. nani o?" Kagome looked at Akane.  
"It is just that your boyfriend looks like Ranma!" Akane said.  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!" She yelled. "But... why do you think Ranma-kun looks like him?!"  
"Well... Ranma is a jerk, stubborn, selfish, hentai and.. hum... baka!" Akane said.  
"Really?!" Akane nods. "No way! Ranma-kun is so nice, cute, kind... the opposite of Inuyasha!" Kagome said.  
"Well... you said that your boyfrien~"  
"He isn't my boyfriend!"   
"Ok.. Inuyasha right?"  
"Yeah.. this is his name..."  
"Ok.. You said that Inuyasha is a jerk, stubborn etc but he has some qualities right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then... Ranma really looks like him!" Akane smiled.  
"Hum... Akane-chan... How do you know Ranma-kun this well??"  
"Eh... Well... he lives... with... me...." Akane blushed.  
"EH?! Ranma-kun lives with you?!" Kagome yelled. "But... you aren't brothers... right?"  
"This is all our parents idea!" Akane said.  
"Hum?"  
"They have engaged us..."  
"So... Ranma-kun is you fiance!!" Kagome smiled.  
Akane blushed.  
"And you?!"  
"What about me?"  
"You have a Boyfriend!!!!!!!!!" Akane yelled.  
"No!! I told you he isn't!!!!!"  
"He is~~~~"  
"He is NOT~~~~~~~"  
"Kagome-chan has a boyfrie-"  
"Kagome has what?!" Someone asked.

------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Kawaii ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
Gomen minna... I know that it is very short.... ^___^"  
Please review!  
Next Chapter: The pig tailed girl!


	2. Chapter Two:The pig-tailed girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and Ranma! They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-samasensei... But I really want to own them... ;___; Please... Tahakashi-sama~~~~~~ *tears* 

READ IT!!!  
My notes: Ok... Let me tell you something.. Inuyasha's seyuu is Yamaguchi Kappei-sama and he is Ranma's too! And Kikyo's seyuu is Hidaka Noriko-sama who is Akane's too! And in this fic I'm going to confuse you with their voices! -___-" Well... I hope you like it! Just correcting some old mistakes... my english is so horrible... T-T

This is a Inuyasha and Ranma½ crossover. And it is Inuyasha&Kagome and Ranma&Akane, ok?! - it isn't sooo romantic... but it is going to be! XD - I hope... XD

Japanese/English:  
-sama : someone like a king/queen, someone important!  
-chan : used to kids and cute girls/boys...  
-kun : Hum.. normally used to boys... ["Akane-kun"... like Kuno says... is kind of correct, I think.. because she is a "tomboy"! ^^;]  
baka : idiot  
ore/watashi/atashi: I  
kawaikune - uncute  
Un : Yeah  
Hai : Okay  
Goshinboku : That old tree that Inuyasha was sealed... -__-"  
Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Era  
kitsune: fox  
youkai: demon  
houshi: monk/priest

Chinese/English: [sorry if something is wrong, but I'm NOT chinese!]  
ai len : dear, darling, beloved  
wo ai ni : I love you

[MY NOTES]  
"SPEECH"  
'THOUGHT'

Ok?! Then.. start reading it... 

  
Voice  
Chapter Two: The pig tailed girl!  
Fanfic by: Aiko-chan  
2002 ~ 2003

  


  
"Kagome has what?!" Someone asked.  
'_Eh...? Inuyasha...?_' Kagome thought.  
They looked at the door and Ranma was there staring at them.  
Both blushed.  
"Eh...."  
"I don't have anything!" Kagome blushed. '_That was Inuyasha's voice.. I know it!_'  
"Huuum~~~ Really..? I thought I hear you have a boyfri-" Ranma asked.  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!!" Kagome yelled, then blushed.  
"Ok.. calm down..." He smiled.  
Akane looked at him.  
"Hey Ranma! Why are you here?!" Akane asked.  
"Ah... Kaori, the monitor, told me that she wants everyone outside." Ranma said.

Outside.  
"Everyone!! I want to tell you that today the day is free! You can do whaterver you want!" Kaori yelled.  
"Hum... good, today I can relax..." Kagome said.  
"Why...? Don't you live a normal life?" Akane asked. "Because mine isn't normal! I live with a lot of weirds..."  
"Well... My life isn't normal either... If I tell you what happens to me, you would never belive me!" Kagome said.  
"You can tell me! I belive in you!" Akane smiled.  
"Thanks" Kagome smiled back.  
"And there are some swimming pool right there!" Kaori pointed a place. "And there are some hot springs!" She pointed another place.  
"Swimming pool and hot springs?!" Kagome yelled. "I'm soooo lucky~~~~~"  
"Then... where do you want to go first?!" Akane smiled.  
"Hum... swimming pool?!"  
"Okay!"  
"Ranma-kun! Don't you want to come with us?!" Kagome asked.  
"Eh? Swimming pool?" He looked at Akane. "No.. thanks!" ^___^"  
"Hum... why?!"  
"Ah.. Ranma don't like to swim!" Akane said. ^__^"  
"Huum~~~ Don't you know how to swim?!" Kagome asked.  
Ranma looked at Akane who blushed. [Akane doesn't know...]  
"Of course I know!" Ranma said. "But.. but I'm going to those springs!"  
"Ok.. ok! I was joking!"" Kagome smiled. "Then... see you later!"  
"See ya.."

At the Swimming pool...  
"Wooh... There are a lot of people..."  
"Yeah..." Akane and Kagome sighed. "Then let's go to the hot springs!"

There were a lot of girls, and Shampoo and Ukyo, Kodachi was searching for Ranma in another place...  
"So.... violent girl come... Shampoo will not let you come near ai len!" Shampoo said.  
"Just shut up Shampoo!" Ukyo said. "Come here Akane, Kagome!" She smiled.  
They entered.  
"Ah... this water is so good~~~~" Kagome said.  
Akane was looking for something or someone...  
"What are you doing Akane-chan?" Kagome looked at her.  
"Shh..."  
Silence......  
"Come here old man!!!!" A girl's voice...  
"Huahuahua" The old man's laugh...  
"Eh..?" Kagome looked at the boys side. "A GIRL is there?!"  
"Don't worry about it!" Ukyo said.  
"Yeah.. it is just the old freak!" Shampoo said.  
"Worry about yourself!"Akane said.  
"What?"  
Some girls screamed.  
"Oh no..." Those three girls said.  
"What?!" Kagome was confused.  
"Come back old man!!!"  
Then they appeared in front of the girls.  
"Akane-chan~~~~" The old man yelled and jumped on her.  
"Get out!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and punched him.  
"Shampooo~~~~~" He jumped on her.  
She punched him before.  
"Shampoo do not like this!"  
"Ukyo~~~~~~~" He did it again.  
She hit him with her spatula.  
"You know Happosai, I'm already tired of it.." Ukyo said.  
"You girls are so bad...." Happosai said. *tears*  
Then he turned to Kagome. Tears started falling from his eyes..  
"You..."  
Kagome move backward.  
"You are so..." He jumped on her. "CUTE~~~~~~~~~~~"   
"Kyyaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~" She closed her eyes and yelled.  
"Gah!"  
Kagome heard it and opened her eyes.  
"Eh..."  
A pig-tailed-girl has saved her. The old one was floating on the water.  
"Tha.."  
"Are you ok?!" The pig-tailed asked.  
"I'm ok... Thank you!" Kagome said.  
"Ranma!!" Akane yelled.  
"Ra... Ranma..?" Kagome was surprised.  
"A...a....."  
"Ka... Kagome-chan! She is... hum.... Ranma's.. sister!" Akane said.  
"Ranma-kun's... sister?!"  
"Yeah! Ranma is my old brother!" Ranma-chan said.  
"Older? Really... I was thinking that you were twin brothers..." Kagome said.  
"Un... that's it..." Akane said. ^___^"  
"Ranma~~~~" Happousai jumped on Ranma-chan.  
"Get out of here old freak!" Ranma-chan punched him.  
"Ow... you are so bad to me Ranma..." Happousai said * tears *.   
"Hey.. just shut up!" Ranma said.  
"Why don't you act like a normal girl?!" Happousai said.  
"Because I'm NO-" Ranma looked at Kagome. "I.. don't like to act like a girl!"  
"So.. be a boy then!" Happousai pulled Ranma on the spring.  
And now... a boy...   
"Gah! Old freak!!!!" Ranma yelled.  
"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~"  
Everyone looked at Kagome that was screaming.  
"Hentai!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
"Oi... Ka.. Kagome.. I can explain.. it is..." Ranma started.  
"Kagome-chan! Calm down.. I know he is a hentai but..." Akane started explaing.  
"Stop looking at me!!" Kagome said to Ranma.  
"Ah... gomenasai!" He turned and blushed.  
"Hey Kagome-chan, Ran-chan is cursed! He becomes a girl when he touches cold water, and he returns to normal when he touches hot water!" Ukyo said.  
"Ai len~~~~~" Shampoo jumped on him.  
"Get off me!!" He yelled.  
"Cursed....?" Kagome was sooooo confused!  
"Come here... look at this..." Akane caught a bucket of cold water and threw it on Shampoo and Ranma.  
A girl... and a cat...  
"Kyaah~~~ Get off me!!!" Ranma yelled. *tears* [Everyone knows Ranma's fear... right?]  
Meow..?  
"A.. a cat?!" Kagome was really confused! XD  
"Yeah.. that's Shampoo.." Akane said.  
"Hey you, cat-girl get off Ran-chan!!" Ukyo yelled.  
"So.. do you belive... now?" Akane asked Kagome.  
"Un... I think so... but I'm... still.. confused!" Kagome said. ^___^"  
"Yeah.. I had been very confused when I found out this! Hehe.." Akane smiled.  
"Get off me Shampoo!" Ranma BOY yelled. [There is a spring! XD]  
"Haya... Ranma is Shampoo's fiance! Shampoo can hug ai len!" Shampoo said.  
"Am NOT your fiance!! Now get off me!!!"  
"Ranma Saotome!!!!!!!" A lot of boys yelled.  
"Nani?!" Ranma looked at them (Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno)  
"You!! Stay away from my Sham-" Mousse looked at the place he was... he blushed  
"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" All girls there screamed.  
"GOMENASAI!!!" Those boys yelled. And left [all red! LOL] Ranma too.

Let's go back time? Sengoku Jidai....  
"NANI?!" A dog hanyou yelled.  
"Hey... calm down.. Inuyasha!" Miroku said.  
"How can I calm down?!!" He yelled.  
"I don't know how, but at least, why don't you STOP yealling like this?" A cute kitsune youkai said.  
"Yeah.. like houshi-sama said, calm down!" Sango said.  
"How can you guys be so calm?! And if Kago-" He was starting to tell but Sango interrupted he.  
"She is fine! And besides! She went yesterday, and I don't think she would be in danger in ONE night!" Sango sighed.  
"We know that you are missing her, but-" Miroku was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
"AM NOT!! I'm not missing that wench!" He yelled.  
"He is so immature..." Shippou sighed.  
"Feh!" Then Inuyasha left.  
"He really is missing Kagome-sama..." Miroku said.  
Shippou and Sango nods.

At Goshinboku...  
"Feh! See if I care about you Kagome!" He sat in front of the tree.   
"Really... see if I care..." He said.  
Inuyasha sighed  
'_Yeah... See if I care..._' He looked at the tree. He started remembering Kagome... The first time he saw her, he was sealed on that tree, then she set him free... He remember her smile.. her scent... all of her attracted him... and he remembers all of her.... He looked at the tree again.. '_Gomen... for telling that you were a "tama-detector"... I know.... I'm a jerk... but...even so... come back... please_!.' He looked at the tree. "Kagome..." He whispered.

------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Aiko-chan ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
*Sniff* Inuyasha is soooo cute!! ;___;  
Sorry about this short chapter! But I'm working in three fics, and I don't have free time... -___-"  
Did you like it?? - I did! XD  
Please review!  
Next Chapter: Missing You.


	3. Chapter Three: Missing You.

Disclaimer: I wanna own Inuyasha, and Ranma! But... but... they belong to Takahashi Rumiko-samasensei... But I really want to own them... ;___; I wanna~~~~~~ I wanna!!!! I wanna!!! I wanna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tears* [Azusa?! __] 

READ IT!!!  
My notes: Ok... Let me tell you something.. Inuyasha's seyuu is Yamaguchi Kappei-sama and he is Ranma's too! And Kikyo's seyuu is Hidaka Noriko-sama who is Akane's too! And in this fic I'm going to confuse you with their voices! -___-" Well... I hope you like it! Huum.. correcting yet... XP

This is a Inuyasha and Ranma½ crossover. And it is Inuyasha&Kagome and Ranma&Akane, ok?! - it isn't sooo romantic... but it is going to be! XD - nya... just wait and see!! D

Japanese/English:  
-sama : someone like a king/queen, someone important!  
-chan : used to kids and cute girls/boys...  
-kun : Hum.. normally used to boys... ["Akane-kun"... like Kuno says... is kind of correct, I think.. because she is a "tomboy"! ^^;]  
baka : idiot  
ore/watashi/atashi: I  
kawaikune - uncute  
Un : Yeah  
Hai : Okay  
nani: What  
naze/Doushite: Why  
Doko: Where  
Donna: Which  
Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Era  
kitsune: fox  
youkai: demon  
temee: bastard  
houshi: monk/priest  
  


Chinese/English: [sorry if something is wrong, but I'm NOT chinese!]  
ai len : dear, darling, beloved  
wo ai ni : I love you

[MY NOTES]  
"SPEECH"  
'THOUGHT'

Ok?! Then.. start reading it... 

  
Voice  
Chapter Three: Missing You.   
Fanfic by: Aiko-chan  
2002 ~ 2003

  


  
"Kagome... " Inuyasha whispered.  
  
In Sengoku Jidai Inuyasha was trying to relax... but he couldn't take Kagome out of his head... He really couldn't... Every single time he tried to think about something else, he always finished thinking about her.. He started thinking about his half-brother Sesshoumaru [ahem... fluffy-sama.. XD], then he thought about what Sesshoumaru wanted... Tetsusaiga... and then.. when he[Inuyasha] found it.. when he AND Kagome were almost dying... and... he said he was going to protect her... See? He can't forget about her.. she really is connected to him... all things that happened to him is connected to Kagome... Kikyo also! Kagome is her reincarnation.... yeah... he almost forgot about Kikyo... It is like that... when he is with Kagome... he doesn't think about anything else... only about her...  
  
'_Why... why did you leave me... Kagome... Why does my heart start beating faster when I think about you? Why do I miss you? Why... do I **like** you...?_' Inuyasha started thinking about it while he tried to sleep on Goshinboku....  
  
"Mou...Why can't he admit that he is missing Kagome-chan?!" A young youkai-hunter girl said.  
"If he didn't shout like that to her.. she would be here... I miss her... " A young kitsune-youkai sighed.  
"Maa...We all know that Inuyasha DO care about Kagome-sama, Sango, Shippou!" A young pervert-monk!  
"Houshi-sama... but..."  
"Why doesn't he admit it?!" Shippou asked.  
"Maybe because he is shy... I don't know..." Miroku sighed.  
"I think..." Sango started.  
"What do you think Sango?" Shippou-chan asked.  
"Well... I think that... it can be related to Kikyo..." Sango said.  
"Kikyo-sama? What do you want to mean Sango?" Miroku looked confused.  
"Hum...we all know that Kikyo broke Inuyasha's heart...and vice-versa, and we all know...... Kagome-chan IS Kikyo's reincanation.. so.. maybe..."  
"Do you think that Inuyasha thinks that Kagome-sama would break his heart?!" Miroku asked.  
"Yes... and... or... maybe...he is afraid of... hurting her feeling too...breaking **her** heart..." Sango finished.  
"Hum... you can be right..."  
  
  
'_How did all this start...? Kikyo...? No... it was since I borned... well... since my mom died... everyone wanted me dead... so.. that's why I met Kikyo... because of her Shikon no tama... but then.. I fell in love with her... I was going to use it to become a human... for her...but then...Naraku.... that bastard tricked us... and made we kill each other... and then after fifty years... she appeared... Kagome..._' Inuyasha started remembering all his moments with Kagome... '_hehe... the first time I saw her... I thought she was Kikyo... big mistake... she is **very** different from her... but sometimes.... so alike... but... Kagome is... smater, funnier, more annoying... but.... cuter... no... the cutest...._' He smiled. '_ Eh? Am I smiling...? There is a long time that I didn't do it... Do I... really do it... only because of her...? Because of Kagome...?' _He got up and started running._ ' What am I doing... she... Kagome is **not** here... I should stop thinking about her! But..._' He remember her smile, her scent... her sweet scent.. "I can't... I can't forget you..." He stopped running. "Kagome.... I can't... live without you.... I....**miss** you.... Come back....to me..." He whispered.  
  
^o^ ~*~Voice~*~ ^o^   
Akane and Kagome were laughing.  
"I can't belive it!!!!" Kagome couldn't stop laughing. "Did you and Ranma-kun really do **it**?! hahaha!"  
"I'm serious Kagome-chan! He convinced me to do **that**!" Akane said.  
"Okay Akane-chan... but tell me... Did Ranma-kun really turned into a girl ** just** to eat an ice cream?!" Kagome asked. [hahahaha what were u thinking about, hum?! D]  
"Yes... and I was there staring at him eating like a pig! Hahahaha!!" Akane laughed.  
"It is so funny!" Kagome started laughing again. Then she imagined Inuyasha eating an ice cream with her... like he eat his ramen... She laughed again "No... he wouldn't do it! Hehe"  
"I'm telling you! He did it!"  
"Oh... about Ranma-kun I know he would do it... but... I was thinking about a boy I know..."  
"Is he... your... boyfriend... Inuyasha...?" Akane asked.  
"Akane-chan! I said he is **NOT** my boyfriend!" Kagome blushed. '_I wish he were.... Eh?! What am I thinking?!_' She blushed even more.  
"You blushed! hehe How cute!" Akane said.  
"Akane-chan!"  
Then someone knock the door.  
"Come in!" Akane asnwered  
"Yo, Akane!" Ranma said. Then he looked at Kagome and blushed. "Yo... Kagome..."  
"Yo Ranma!"  
"Hello Ranma-kun!" Kagome smiled. "How are you?"  
"Eh.. I'm fine.. thanks and you...?"  
"I'm fine!" She smiled again. "Akane-chan..."  
"Do you really want me to do that Kagome-chan?!" Akane asked.  
"Of course! If you don't do it, I'll do it!" Kagome answered.  
Ranma was there looking at them, very confused.  
"What are you-" He was going to ask them but...  
SPLASH!  
Akane threw cold water on him.  
"Gah! AKANE! Why did you do it?!" Ranma **girl** yelled.  
"Ask Kagome-chan! She ordered me to do it!" Akane answer.  
"Eh?" Ranma turned to Kagome.  
"It is called.... revenge!" Kagome said and Akane nods.  
"For what?!"  
"You saw Akane-chan and I on that spring yesterday... didn't you?!"  
"Eh..." He blushed.  
"So... it is my revenge! And IF I was a martial artist like you or Akane-chan, I would do the same thing as Akane... hit you with a table.. but... I'm not strong enough... that's why I just threw water on you!" Kagome explained.  
"Ah..." Ranma sighed. '_At least she can't hurt me..._' He sighed of relief.  
"But...."  
"Eh?!"  
Akane caught some girls clothes.  
"We are going to make you up! And put some cute clothes on you!" Kagome smiled.  
"NO WAY!!! Get off me!!!" Ranma screamed.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Akane and Kagome smiled.  
"Stop it~~~ please!!! Punch me!!! Hit me!!! Hurt me!!!! But don't continue it!! " Ranma said.  
"Nope!" both answer.  
"Please.... I beg you!!!" Ranma said.  
"Hey... hey... The greatest Ranma Saotome begging to some girls...." Ryoga said.  
"Hum? Ryoga-kun?" Akane looked at him.  
"Eh? Akane-san!!" He melted.   
"Ryoga temee!" Ranma said.  
"Ryoga...?" Kagome looked at him.  
"Eh? I'm... I'm Ryoga Hibiki!" He looked at Kagome and blushed even more.  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you!" She smiled.  
"Ni.. nice to.. to.. meet you too!!" He said.  
"Baaaaaka..." Ranma looked at red-Ryoga.  
"Shut up Ranma!" He said.  
"Aaaah!!" Kagome pointed to Ryoga.  
"What?!"  
"He..."  
"What happened Kagome-chan?!" Akane asked.  
"Did this pervert do something to you Kagome?!" Ranma-chan asked.  
"Am not a pervert like you!" Ryoga said.  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"He was there too!!" Kagome yelled.  
"Eh?" Ryoga looked at her.  
"Akane-chan... clothes... make up, please!"  
"okay..." ^___^;;;  
"Hum?!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" A scream.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" A laugh.  
"Stop laughing, you idiot!!!" Ryoga with girls clothes and make up yelled at Ranma.  
"Hmp.... It is so funny... hahahah!!" Ranma started laughing again.  
"Look at yourself before saying something!" Ryoga yelled.  
"haha, at least I'm girl now, but you... hmh... hahahahhaahaha"  
"Cut it off Ranma! He is so cute!" Akane said.  
Ryoga blushed.  
"Feh! Do you really think that thing is cute?!"  
Kagome was staring at Ranma.  
'_So alike Inuyasha... even as a girl... so cute...._' Kagome sighed. '_I miss him.... Inuyasha..._'  
"Hum...?" He looked at Kagome. "Wha.. what?!"  
"Eh? Hum... nothing!" She looked at the ground. "Sorry..."  
"Okay..."  
Silence....  
"I..." Ranma and Kagome said in the same time.  
BLAM! Someone 'opened' the door... -__-;; [poor door...]  
"Where is that Saotome?!" Kuno yelled.  
"Hum?!" both looked at him.  
"Pig-tailed-girl!!!" Kuno run at Ranma and hugged him. "My goddess!!! Where have you been?!"  
"Get off me!!! You weird!!! Freak!!! Get off me!!!" Ranma yelled.  
"OH, you're so cute today, my goddess! even more than everyday!" Kuno hugged Ranma closer.  
"GAH!!!! LET ME GO~~~~~~~~!!!" Ranma yelled.  
"Did you do all this... just because of me?!" Tears started falling from Kuno's eyes. "You are so pretty..." Then he looked beside him, there was Akane and Kagome staring at him. "Akane-kun!!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean that the pig-tailed-girl is the only one for me! You're in my heart too!" Then he looked at Kagome. "Kagome-san....Don't worry... I shall allow you to be in my heart too my goddess!" Kuno said.  
"Oh... how great... This is all I wanted..." Kagome said. ¬_¬;;  
"Come on... you don't have to worry about him!" Akane said.  
Then Kuno hugged Kagome.  
"Kyyyyyaaaaaaah!!!"  
"I mean... you have to!" Akane sighed.  
"Kyyaah!! Let me go!!!" Kagome yelled.  
Then finnally Ranma kicked him.  
"Get off here Kuno!" Ranma yelled. "You really **disgusts** me!"  
"What...?" Kuno looked at Ranma. "Are.. are you serious...?"  
"Of course I am!" Ranma yelled.  
Kuno's eyes were full of tears now.  
"I **LOVE** YOU TOO MY GODDESS!!" Kuno hugged Ranma again.  
"I SAID '_DISGUST_' NOT '_LOVE_'!!!!" Ranma screamed."GAAAH!!! GET OFF ME~~~~~"  
  
  
^o^ ~*~Voice~*~ ^o^  
"Are you serious Inuyasha?!" Shippou-chan looked surprised.  
"Feh! Of course I am!" Inuyasha said.  
"Are you going to bring Kagome-chan back with you?!" Sango looked happy.  
"Why do you think that I'm going to her time?!" Inuyasha said.  
"Even if today is your time of month?" Miroku looked serious.  
"Yeah..." He said.   
"Okay... We'll be waiting you.. with Kagome-sama!" Miroku said.  
"Don't hurt Kagome!!" Shippou-chan yelled.  
"And don't try to force her! And..." Sango looked at Inuyasha very serious. "...don't hurt her feelings!"  
"O.. okay..." Then Inuyasha jump into the well.....  
  
'_What did Sango want to mean with that...? Feh! I didn't understand it! Well... now.. let's look for Kagome..._' He thought.  
  
  


------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Aiko-chan ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
Haya! I finnally finished it! XD It is short... but kind of cute... ^__^;; Inuyasha is so cute... and poor Ranma-kun.. hahah Kuno is so annoying! XD  
Well... Next chapter is going to be the **best** in my opinion... a lot of cute things... ^0^  
So.. if you want to read it... I want at least 5 reviews! - I know I'm annoying [not that much as Kuno but.... XD] but if you really want to know what is going to happen... so.... **review**!!!  
Did you like it?? I hope so...  
Please review!  
Next Chapter: New Moon


	4. Chapter Four: New Moon

Disclaimer: I don't want to own Inuyasha anymore... you can keep him Takahashi-sensei... see if I care... ;___; 

READ IT!!!  
My notes: Yeah... yeah.. someday I'll write the next chapter... but honestly... my Naraku-temee-author's block is sooo horrible these days that I can't even write a single "a" here... _ _;;   
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Finnally this chapter!!! ^0^ I have written it a looooong time ago! And I think it is going to be the best chapter! Hope you like it! ^___~  


This is a Inuyasha and Ranma½ crossover. And it is Inuyasha&Kagome and Ranma&Akane, ok?!   
Come on.. this chapter was so romantic.... Ranma-kun~~~~ so cute! ^__~ And he is MY fiance!! XD

Japanese/English:  
-sama : someone like a king/queen, someone important!  
-chan : used to kids and cute girls/boys...  
-kun : used to boys who are your boyfriend or friend... [in Akane's case... Someone told me... it is because she is a 'macho' girl... ^__^;;]  
-san : miss/mister [Kagome-san/Miss Kagome]  
baka : idiot  
ore/watashi/atashi: I  
kawaikune - uncute  
Un : Yeah  
Hai : Okay  
nani: What  
naze/Doushite: Why  
Doko: Where  
Donna: Which  
Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Era  
kitsune: fox  
youkai: demon  
houshi: priest/monk  
temee: bastard  
kuso: Damn  


Chinese/English: [sorry if something is wrong, but I'm NOT chinese!]  
ai len : dear, darling, beloved  
wo ai ni : I love you

[MY NOTES]  
"SPEECH"  
'THOUGHT'

Ok?! Then.. start reading it... 

  
Voice  
Chapter Four: New Moon.   
Fanfic by: Aiko-chan  
2002 ~ 2003

  


  
  
"Kuso... Why did Kagome left her house?! It just get the things more and more difficult to us!" Inuyasha said. "Feh!" He whispered. [he is talking to himself...] '_But... if I am right? If she is in danger? Whoow.. this person will be soooo sorry for touching my Kagome!_' He blushed. '_NANI?! I said that... Kagome... is mine?! Oh.. gosh..._' He sighed.  
'_But... what I really wanted to know is.... why Sango said that...._' Inuyasha started "jumping" and sniffing the air. '_Am I hurting Kagome's feelings?! No way! Why would I do it and..._' Then he remember when he turned into a youkai... and when he met Kikyo. '_I... I did hurt her.... I made her cry a lot of times.... yeah... maybe Sango is worried about it.... _'

^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
'_New Moon... today is the new moon... and Inuyasha... he is going to be human... and I am not there to be with him..._' She was lying on her bed. '_Well.. anyway... that's all his fault! He called me a "tama-detector"! And yet... if he really want me to be there, he would come and try to get me... and... he didn't... so... well I thin he is with... Kikyo...right now..._' A single tear fell. '_Why do I care about him? Why...?_'  
"Kagome-chan? Are you crying?" Akane asked.  
"Eh?" Kagome dried her tears. "No.. I... I wasn't..." she smiled.  
"Can I help you?" Akane asked.  
"Thanks.. but it is... nothing..." Kagome looked at Ranma who was with a worried expression. "I'm telling you... I'm fine!" She smiled again.  
"Okay..." Akane said. '_She is hiding something.. I know! I'm going to ask her again.._' Akane looked at Ranma and pushed him. "Come on Ranma, don't you have something else to do? I want to talk to Kagome-chan!"  
"Oi... oi Akane! Wait.. I was.. Akane!!! Wait!!" She put Ranma out of her room.'_Geez... Akane didn't have to push me this hard... I am worried about her too!_' He said.

"Okay.. Kagome-chan... now that Ranma isn't here you can tell me.." Akane said.  
"I said it was nothing..." Kagome turned away. "...nothing..." She started sobing.  
"Kagome-chan.. you can count on me!" Akane smiled.  
Kagome turned to Akane, she was full of tears.  
"Akane-chan!!" They hugged each other.

^o^ ~*~Fear the Power~*~ ^o^  
"Whoow... Kagome... When I find you.... you are going to be sooooo dead!' A not-so-tired-young-hanyou yelled.  
Inuyasha was "traveling" over Japan trying to find Kagome, he was sniffing the air, trying to catch her scent, although it was very weak.. he could still smell it but even so it was very hard... and it was getting dark... and at this night... he would become a useless.. human...  
"Okay... I'm almost there.... her scent is getting stronger here... it seems that she is kind of near... feh! Get ready Kagome... I gonna kill ya when I find ya!" Inuyasha continued "jumping" as the day becomes night....  
  
^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
"So... this is your story...." Akane sighed.  
"What?! Don't you think it is horrible?!" Kagome said.  
"Yeah... I know how you feel..."  
"Eh..?"  
"You know.. Ranma and all his cute fiance...and I. So... I think... he looks like Inuyasha with that miko...and you...."  
"Ah.... you mean... you really love Ranma-kun?!" Kagome looked at her friend.  
"I didn't say that!" Akane blushed.  
Kagome giggled.  
"Stop giggling!" Akane yelled.  
"How cute! You and Ranma-kun!" Kagome said.  
"Mou... I said that I didn't mean that!!!" Akane yelled again.  
"But.. you said that We looked alike... so... you love him!" Kagome said.  
"Eh? You mean.... you love Inuy-"  
"YADDA!!!" Kagome blushed. [No way!!!]  
"So you really are in love with that boy...." Now Akane started giggling.  
"Mou.. I didn't mean that!" She blushed even more.  
"How cute!" Akane continued giggling.  
  
Someone starts knocking the door....  
"Who is there!" Both said in the same time.  
"Ranma Saotome!" A boy yelled.  
"Come in Ranma-kun!!" Kagome yelled.  
Ranma came in... and looked at Akane that was laughing.  
"Hey... what's up with her?!" Ranma asked Kagome.  
"Nothing.." Kagome looked at Akane. "Would you stop laughing?!" She yelled.  
"No!" Akane continued laughing.  
"Okay..." Kagome turned to Ranma who wasn't understanding them. "Ranma-kun... Do you want to know something very nice?!" Kagome smiled.  
"Eh?" Ranma was confused. "Okay..."  
"You wouldn't dare!!!!" Akane yelled.  
Kagome smirked at Akane.  
"Sooo~~~~ Ranma-kun...."   
"Hum.... What?!" The one who wasn't understanding....  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!" Akane yelled.  
"Nani..?" Kagome smiled at her.  
"If you tell him that, I'll tell that you love Inu-" Akane realized that she was almost telling the name of Kagome's boyfriend.  
"Akane-chan!!!" Kagome blushed.  
"Inu....?" Ranma looked at Kagome that started looking at the ground. "Is it true... Kagome...?"  
'Oh my god... Does Ranma know this guy...? But I didn't even finish his name... althought he has a weird name... but.. if he knows Inuyasha.. then... Kagome-chan... whooops... then I said her boyfriend's name.. ^___^;;; ' Akane thought.  
'What... what should I answer..? Do I really love Inuyasha..? Hey.. wait.. Does Ranma-kun knows him....?! No!! Impossible... Well even so... I...' Kagome looked at Ranma and answered. "Yeah...?"  
"I like them too!" Ranma said.  
Akane and Kagome looked at each other.  
"Na.. nani?" Akane asked.  
"Dog! I like dogs too!"Ranma said. "What were you thinking about?!" Ranma looked at Akane and Kagome who were laughing. [Inu is dog in japanese! XD]   
"Nothing..." Kagome said. "Hey.. Ranma-kun... why did you come anyway...?!"  
"Oh yeah... I almost forgot! I should tell you that tonight, at that 'forest', there will be a fire[bonfire]!" Ranma said.  
"Really?!" Kagome yelled.  
"Yeah!"  
"But who did tell you this Ranma?!"  
"Kaori told me!"  
"The monitor?!" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah!"  
"Hum... you are becoming a very close 'friend' of the monitor, could she be another fiance?!" Kagome giggled.  
"Are you crazy?! No way!! I don't want another fiance!" Ranma yelled .  
"Hum...." Kagome was staring at him.  
'_Whoow... How I wish Akane could be as cute as Kagome...._' Ranma thought.  
"So.. you mean you don't like 'normal-girls', right? Those who don't fight...." Kagome said.  
"I didn't mean that!" Ranma yelled. "Well I...." Ranma blushed.  
Akane started staring at them...  
"How cute!!!" Kagome smiled. "You and Akane-chan really are a cute couple!" Kagome said.  
Now both blushed.  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!" Akane yelled soooo high that maybe even Inuyasha could have heared it! ^__^;;  
  
^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
At night...they were at fire bonfire.  
"Nee... Akane-chan...." Kagome sighed  
"Kagome! It's so nice!! Look at this fire!!" Akane was very happy.  
"Akane... hum..." Then Kagome whispered in Akane's ears "Look at erverybody here! They is just couples here! And we..." ^___^;  
"No problem Kagome! We are here to look at this fire!" She said.  
"Akane-chan... they are looking at us..."  
"Come on... let's sit here..."  
They were looking at the fire...  
'_It reminds me..... Inu....yasha... How I miss him... Inuyasha...._' Kagome thought.  
'_These couples...._' Akane imagines Ranma hugging her like that. * blush * '_What am I thinking?! How can I like a baka like him?!_' She thought.  
"Ah... I'm going to sleep... and you?" Kagome looked at Akane.  
"I'm going to stay...." Akane answer.  
"Ok... Oyasuminasai...!"  
"Oyasuminasai!"

^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
"Hm.. where is Akane?" He went to her room and knocked the door. "I think she is outside... let me check..." He started running. "Aaaah!?" Then he ALMOST collied with someone."Sorry... I wasn't paying attention and I..." He started apologizing.  
"Ranma-kun?"   
"Eh?" He looked at the person. "Kagome!"  
"Hehe... Why are you running like this?" Kagome looked behind him. [nobody]  
"Hum?"  
"I thought that were your fiancés...hum... Shampoo... Ukyo... and... Kodachi!" She smiled.  
"No... it's not.." He started explaining... *blush * "Anyway... are you ok?"  
"I'm better! Thanks!" She smiled again "Ah.. if you are looking after Akane, she is at the fire! See ya!" She left.  
'_Kagome...._' He looked at her... '_No.. now... I have to look for Akane..._' He left..

  
^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
'_It's cold... and I forgot my jacket in my room..._' Akane looked at some couples that were hugging. '_If Ranma and I could be like this..._' She thought.  
"Oi Akane..."  
She looked at the person.  
'_Ranma...._' She smiled. "Yo Ranma!"  
"Hm...Aren't you cold?" Ranma asked.  
"I'm ok!" She answer.  
"Really?"  
"Like if you would care..." She said.  
Ranma touched her.  
"You are cold!!" He yelled.  
"Yeah... maybe I'm a littl.... " Then Akane sneezed.  
"Hey, I told ya! And you gonna get a cold like this!" He said.  
"I'm okay!!" She almost yelled.  
They got silent...  
Ranma started looking around him... that place was so calm... at least no fiance fighting for him yet... and... he looked at everybody who was there around the fire, all were a couple... he blushed and looked at Akane who was looking sadly at the fire...  
'_Gosh... she looks so beautiful.. I never thought that a tomboy like her could be so pretty...._' He blushed even more looking at her. He sat down near Akane.  
'_Eh..? What is he trying to do...?_' Akane looked at Ranma who was staring at the fire... '_Whoow... How pretty... Ranma is so... handsome.._' Akane blushed and put her hands in her face. '_Eh? Why am I thinking like this...? Oh gosh..._' Akane was so red...  
Ranma notice that she became red... then he put his strong arms around Akane who looked at him very surprised.  
"You gonna get sick..." He blushed.  
Akane couldn't say anything... she didn't know what to say... she didn't know if she thanked him... or slaped him and calling him a pervert... but actually... she was liking it... she was feeling so warm... so... protected... but then... something finnally come out of her mouth...  
"Tha.... thank you..." Akane was as red as Ranma...  
Ranma looked at her surprised.. but he didn't care.. as long as he could stay with her... he could keep her warm and could protect her....  
Then they heard something... actually... someone... no... I mean... everyone!  
"Hayaaa~~~~ Ai len~~~" A chinese girl jump on Ranma.  
"Hey! Shampoo get off Ran-chan!!!" The 'spatula' girl yelled.  
"Ohohoho!! Both of you get off my darling!!!" The weird woman with a ribbon yelled.  
"Saotome temee!!! What did you do to my precious pig-tailed-goddess?!" The weird guy with a sword, and yet the weird woman's brother...  
"Akane-san!!!" The 'pig' boy blushed.  
"Shampoo~~~~" A guy with no glasses who was hugging everyone there...  
Both Ranma and Akane were looking at the ground blushing, thery were so red~~~ ^__~  
"RANMA!!! What did you do to Akane-san?!" Ryoga pull Ranma.  
"I... I did nothing!!" Ranma said.  
"Haya... you pig-boy do not touch Shampoo man!" Shampoo yelled.  
"Ranma darling is not yours! Ohohoho" Kodachi yelled.  
"Pig-tailed-goddess Where are you~~~~?" Kuno started yelling...  
"Ran-chan is mine!" Ukyo yelled.  
"Shampoo~~~" Mousse hug Ukyo who punched him.   
"Am not Shampoo!" She glared at him. __;;  
They all started yelling and arguing... Ranma and Akane sighed.  
Akane sneezed again...  
"Oh gosh.." She sighed...  
"I told ya! Well anyway... wait a second, I'll catch your jacket!" Ranma left.  
'_Ranma no baka...._' She looked at the weird guys running after Ranma and another one hugging some people....

^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
'_Oh gosh... Why did those guys had to appear right now?! We were so calm together....EH? Why did I think that? I know that I like her but.... WHAT?? Why did I think that?? I thought that I LIKE a tomboy like her?!!? Oh god.... I'm CRAZY!!!!_' He started running...  
Ranma went to Akane's room, and found Kagome sleeping.  
'_So cute..._' He smiled. He continued looking at her. '_Ah! I almost forgot Akane's jacket..._' He caught it and looked at Kagome again.  
"Hm..." She groaned.  
He looked at her, and caught a blanket and put it on her.  
'_She is SO cute..._' He came near her face.  
Kagome opened her eyes. And looked at the person... there was dark and she couldn't see very well.  
"Hm.. Kagome....?" He whispered.  
'_Eh...? This **voice**.... **Inu**...**yasha**..._' She smiled.

^o^ ~*~Fear the Power~*~ ^o^  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. '_Kuso... where is this wench now?! And now that I'm human I can't even sniff her scent.. kuso...._'  
"Haya!! Ranma ai len!!" Shampoo jump on Inuyasha.  
"Gaah!" He fell on the ground.  
"Ai len, violent girl is not here, but Shampoo is here for you!" She hugged him.  
"Let me go!! I need to find Kagome!!" He yelled.  
"No... Shampoo not let you go!" She hugged him. " Shampoo love Ranma ai len!"  
"Hey, weird girl! Am NOT this Ranma guy ok?!" He yelled.  
"Hm?" She looked at him. "You have long hair...." She looked at his clothes. *blink, blink*  
"Did you understand?" He yelled. "Now, let me go!!!"  
"Haya!! Ranma ai len can no trick Shampoo!" She hugged him again. "This is ai len voice!"  
"AAah!! Let me go!!!" He yelled.

^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
'_She is so sweet, cute.... she is the opposite of Akane..._' He looked at her eyes.  
'_These eyes... Inuyasha's eyes... in his human form.... so beautiful.... so...._' She closed her eyes.  
"...iss.. me..." she grumble something.  
'_What did she say? ... iss...?? Hm... WHAT?! She said... k**iss**?! Well she closed her eyes and her lips... her lips' position..._' He looked at her lips. '_EH?! She wants to be kissed?!?!_'  
He approach his face. Blushing...  
'_What am I doing?! Akane is waiting her jacket... but... but Kagome is... well..._' He looked at her lips. '_So near... so sweet.. I want to touch them... to feel them... I want to... kiss... **Kagome**..._'

  
------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Aiko-chan ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
YAAAY!! Ranma-kun is so cute~~~ ^o^ Poor Inuyasha... ;__; And this Kagome... gah!!!! I wanna kill her!! How can she have both handsome guys of Rumiko Takahashi! Whooow... You're soooooo dead Kagome!!!!! __  
Okay... What did ya think about this chapter?! Hum... I really think it is going to be the best one...even when I finish this fic... ^___~  
I'm sorry for being late... ^__^;; It's just that I was too lazy to correct some mistakes and post it... haha ^__^;; gomenasai!  
Please review!  
Next Chapter: True feelings!


End file.
